


The Sun and the Moon

by TheWritingDork



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, One Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Greek-tragedy Mythology!AU for Leopika. Kurapika and Leorio are lovers, bound by the hip until one day an immortal with an infatuation for a certain blond appears and ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This contains one-sided attraction from Chrollo but the ship is Leopika! It's a thing me and my friend Kristyna came up with ( you can find her at thirstykurapika.tumblr.com )! I seriously hope you all enjoy our tragic love story and the origin of the Sun and the Moon! ( ´•౪•`)

At the start of the world, there were two lovers that were practically inseparable. One was a male, tanned, freckled, and a hunk of a man with a heart of gold who could shine joy and love onto anyone named Leorio Paladiknight. His lover, his ‘sunshine,’ was a paled blond who seemed mysterious and passive with others but was secretly an affectionate sweetheart named Kurapika. Though they quarreled and bickered, they were practically attached at the hips, and everyone loved him.

There was one soul, one who was of god-like power, who especially loved the blond. He was one of the spirits that controlled the world and kept order, though was more on the chaotic side, wanting to get his way and not caring for as much for the results it gave others as long as he got what he wanted. This immortal was a being named Chrollo Lucifer.

One day when the two were split, the god took a mortal form to meet the blond he had a thing for while he was returning from the marketplace. He tried all he could to get Kurapika to feel the same for him as he did for the blond, but alas, his love was only reserved for his lover Leorio. The stubbornness of the blond infuriated the immortal, and he left to brood before coming up for a suitable punishment for this atrocity.

Both were cursed to never be able to be joined at the hip again for all of eternity, bestowing upon them the roles of the sun and the moon. Leorio, the bright beam of hope, was assigned to use his bright joy and love he held for his ‘sunshine’ to shine down on everyone but his soulmate as the Sun. 

Kurapika was forced to hide in the shadows and cast a glimmering light through the darkness, though it was not as bright enough as his lover to keep everything lit as the Moon. This was because of how distraught he was for causing this, for having brought this curse upon himself and the man he loved with all of his being.

They still tried to chase each other, the Sun always chasing after the Moon in efforts to embrace his ‘sunshine’ again. Even if the Moon hid himself and tried to evade the fuming god’s efforts, the Sun could never find him because of the curse. The only time they could ever get glimpses of each other would be during the rise or falling of the Sun.

Few moments would they be able to actually embrace for minutes. These would be during the eclipses, where they could break the spell for mere minutes to hold each other, embrace one another, and to just be there and enjoy each other’s presence until Chrollo ripped them apart once again, to chase after each other for days and months on end until the next chance of his curse weakening.

The spirits of the seasons caught wind of this, and when they were prominent, they would try their best to keep these cursed lovers informed of the other’s words and feelings. Gon of the Summer was the first to catch this, meeting Leorio the Sun on the day he was around for the longest. With this began the passing of words of love, starting with Summer to Alluka of the Fall. She was able to convince her older brother, Killua of the Winter, to continue this. Melody of the Spring didn’t need to be told twice, the eldest and wisest of them all, as she continued this. All year this went on, all out of grasp and reach of Chrollo and a curse, able to help these cursed souls.

Even now, if you ever see the Moon in the sky, you must do your best to wish it luck to be able to meet with the Sun so they can embrace in their brief eclipse. Maybe it will one day last more than minutes. Maybe one day it’ll be strong enough to break Chrollo’s curse and brooding so the two lovers can reunite and love each other as they did before his meddling.

These star-crossed lovers need all of the help they can get.


End file.
